hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 34th Hunger Games
Known Tributes List *'District 1' **'Coral Kion (18,F) *'District 8' **'Jute Cross (16,F) **''Scrim Docker (12, M)'' Part One: Capitol Business Chapter 1: Our Journey Thus Far Scrim and I were asleep until now. We deserved the rest, obviously, after being torn from our friends and family to be a part of this waking nightmare. It...hasn't really sunk in yet. Not even now, as the silhouettes of trees flash by our windows, and the stainless interior of the car rattles slightly with every bump and groove and turn. Our capitol representative, Selpha Dogood, was the culprit, the awakening. She's a short woman and is quite obviously old, and she only clocks in at about 4'7" compared to Scrim and I. Her hair is perfectly nestled into a bubblegum-colored beehive atop her head, which has been elongated to cartoonish lengths, and a shade of lime green lipstick adorns her tightly wound lips. I swear I can see glittery freckles when she passes under the light, but that could just be the sleep talking. The TV across the way turns on and the overhead lights dim. I can practically feel Scrim shaking again as his hand grazes my arm - we've never met before, but such things tend to happen quickly in these situations. As an act of a sisterly-type love I lift my arm and hold his hand in mine. The Capitol logo takes up the entire screen, which is wider than the blackboard at my old school. Selpha retrieves a tea kettle and, while walking, manages to pour myself and Scrim a generous amount of the herbal drink. Despite our low stomachs, we aren't just going to ignore the free drink, and we each take our cups and raise them to our lips silently. "You're watching.....our Hunger Games LIVE Broadcasting station, presented and sponsored by the Capitol." I can practically hear the mock joy in Ramie's, er, my sister's, voice back in District 8. She's older than me and made it through her reaping years without getting picked, and now I cannot imagine the thoughts going through her head. And mother's? And father's? I nearly drop my cup due to the quick motion of my wavering wrist. "My name is Fleecey Nightingale, and as you know, today marks the start of the 34th Hunger Games!" On screen a woman with curly red hair, flat on the bottom and curled to a point on the ends, appears at her desk, along with a fake glass jar. Fleecey was once our capitol representative, but has obviously moved on to bigger, better places - namely the Hunger Games Broadcast and the special game-based comedy segment afterward, in which she and her friends make fun of contestants for the enjoyment of the capitol. "As is customary, before our little show, we will be watching a collection of twelve videos from each of the districts - oooh - and I, of course, will be commentating on all of them! That being said, may the odds be ever in your favor!" Fleecey's likeness disappears from the screen and is immediately replaced by the capitol emblem, which zooms from the upper right corner of the tv in a flashing, spinning motion, before landing smack in the center of the screen and disappearing. White letters fade in, revealing the dreaded beginning to the videos: District 1. In the corner of the TV, once the district title fades out, a flash of light reveals the tributes name: Coral Kion. The mob of girls is massive and I can see their escort on stage, and his laughter echoes through the microphone spectrally. "Settle, settle!" He laughs. "Come now, everyone will get a turn-" Suddenly, a girl crawls onto stage. She has a red strapless dress and neatly coiffed brown hair. Her eyes are slanted, a look I've never seen in 8, and her makeup is absolutely flawless. Unknowing as to what he should do, their escort grabs her hand and helps her to her feet before declaring her as tribute. The mob seemed to calm after that. Category:Stories Category:Huguenotical